Moon Phases
Moon phases indicate the amount of illumination from the moon throughout the lunar cycle. There are eight of these phases, each affecting behaviors in Aberoth in noticeable ways. Some enemies spawn only during certain phases, others spawn more quickly and in greater numbers, and the accessibility of one area changes as well, all depending on the current phase. The moon cannot be seen in the game. The amount of visible light during nighttime hours varies based on moon phases, so this can be used to roughly estimate the current phase. For a more exact observation, players can go to Lysis and use the keyword '''moon '''or use a moonstone if one is available. The following are behaviors that have been observed during each moon phase. Waxing Crescent The moon is less than half full and growing. This phase lasts for approximately six nights. Drain chance from morning star of life drain is increased. First Quarter The moon is exactly half full and growing. This phase lasts for one night. Waxing Gibbous The moon is more than half full and growing. This phase lasts for approximately six nights. On the last night Lysis will say that the moon is almost full. ( ) Mobs drop more raw materials during this phase. Full Moon The moon is completely full and the night is especially bright. This phase lasts for one night. Once it starts to get dark Wodon's cabin door will lock, and it will be impossible to enter until the next day. A Werewolf will spawn behind Wodon's cabin and wander the Forest. Blue Bee and Pink Rabbit spawn rates are increased during full moons, and there can be more than one of each out at a time. Scroll of Bat Summoning will only summon a small number of regular bats, and no black bats. Waning Gibbous The moon is more than half full and shrinking. This phase lasts for approximately six nights. Third Quarter The moon is exactly half full and shrinking. This phase lasts for one night. Waning Crescent The moon is less than half full and shrinking. This phase lasts for approximately six nights. On the last night Lysis will say that the moon is almost new. ( ) Orcs spawn with axes more frequently. New Moon The moon is completely dark and it is hard to see at night. Player / monster title identification is reduced to a 50 voxel radius. This phase lasts for one night. On new moons, it is significantly darker in outdoors areas, and names are visible from half the normal distance. The backstab chance of the Dark Dagger is amplified, giving a bonus of 50% instead of 20%. The door to the Desert Tomb is automatically open, and Skeletons regularly exit into the desert. Vampire Bats spawn in the back of the Black Bat Cave, at the Black Bat Cave entrance near the Stony Field, and in the west tunnels of the Wolf Caves. The Scroll of Bat Summoning will summon Black Bats with a chance of Vampire Bats instead of regular Bats with a chance of Black Bats. Category:Guides